The elemental scroll 1
by Kikari no segaiu
Summary: AU: 6 diffrent scrolls which were to be kept under lock and key. But now that they've been lost the temple has been gathering up people with elemental powers. ExT and some SxS..Who knows what might happen....
1. Prolouge

Konnichiwa! Hope you like the story, but please all comments are welcome. ARIGATO!!

This story is not with in the card captor Sakura plot. Also I don't own card captor Sakura, so please don't sue me if you don't like the story.

_Also the next chapter is a bit better with the explanations. Gomen nasai minna!! _

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Prologue**

On a dreary cold winter afternoon, a young woman came through the darkness. Her dark tresses fell on to her shoulders as the nightly breeze passed by her. Her dark trench coat stifled the cold night and her dress draped down. Drops of rain started to drizzle and fall against the woman causing her lavender orbs to flash. Head lights flashed into her eyes as a car sped towards her. She jumped through the air and landed back down, as the car drove past her. As it rained harder she walked on, to a temple. The temple had names carved in kanji and ramanji of all the sorcerers that had past on. She entered the temple's main hall leaving a trail of wet foot steps behind. The woman sat down on the temple bench slightly soaking it. A young man came by; his azure orbs gave her a cold stare. He stood by her his dark uniform stood still against a cold breeze.

"Why are you here, and who are you?" He said in a cold voiceless tone. "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. What might be your name good sir?" Tomoyo said in a soft song like tone. "My name is none of your concern, but people call me Hiiragizawa Eriol or just Eriol." Eriol said in cold tone. Tomoyo stood up against the weight of her drenched clothing. "I'm looking for Master Dow. I came from Nagon and traveled here because he sent for me. Would you might know where his abouts are, Eriol?" Tomoyo questioned. Eriol raised his dark brow and was about to give a reply when a large gust of wind blew into the temple. As the wind disappeared, there stood Master Dow. Eriol immediately bowed to Master Dow and Tomoyo just stood there. Master Dow came towards Tomoyo; his temple robs swirled around like a great dragon. Tomoyo stood perfectly still even though the weight of her dress seemed to drag her down. "Konnichiwa Dow-sama" Tomoyo said in her same tone, as she bowed. "Kobanwa Tomoyo-san, I see the weather did not stop you from getting here. As you may know, I had sent for you in Nagon because of a small accident that had occurred with one of our...ehm...people." Master Dow stated in a mighty tone.

"I see...so you sent for me here because I have elemental powers as well." Tomoyo replied in a soft whisper like tone. "Precisely Tomoyo-san, I'm sure Eriol -san could show you the elemental quarters of the temple. Wouldn't you Eriol -san?" Master Dow inquired Eriol with an I-dare-you-to-disobey-me look. "Hai Dow-sama, I'll show Tomoyo-san to the elemental quarters." Eriol said avoiding Tomoyo's stare. _I wonder what's wrong with Eriol-san. He's acting so weird even** if **I had just met him. _Tomoyo thought as she fallowed him through the dark and cold hallway. There were drapes all along the walls that hid the large windows and scrolls. Eriol lead the way with only a fire orb in hand shinning it as they walked on. They soon reached a door; it was a mix of lavender and navy and smelled of violets. When they stopped at front of the door Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and softly asked "Is this where I am to stay, Eriol-san?" Eriol gave a cold stare and nodded. Then he soon walked away, and as he did he replied in a soft tone "Nice meeting you T-chan."

Tomoyo opened her door and went into her room. She looked around the baby bluish lavender room; it had a twin bed with white sheets and white pillows. Flower arrangements were on the two tables as were other things like books and a clock. There were two medium sized lamps in her room which made it all tie in. A large closet and a small cabinet full of her luggage were in a corner. She soon felt quite tranquil then it soon started to rain. Tomoyo glided across the floor up to her Japanese windows and stared at the rain drops she had caused to fall. Soon she fell asleep on her windowsill seat as she made it rain.

The next day......

The sunlight slipped into the room as the morning sun rose up in the sky. Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw that the rain she had made was now reduced to dew. "I guess all things start a new." She whispered as she walked over to her closet to change. She wore a lavender and white dress that gently touched the floor, and she just let her hair fall onto her shoulders. It was simple and elegant which was fine with her. She headed out the door and started to wander around the temple halls searching for the garden doors. The window curtains which covered the walls where now opened and revealed magnificent views all over the temple. Such as the rock garden, the bamboo forest and pond, the mediation area, the flower gardens, and other beautiful views of the temple. She stopped at a navy door and wondered what lay inside. On the other side of the door Eriol was sitting at his computer searching around the web. He sensed another presence at his door and hollered "Yes!? What might you want?!" The door opened slightly and Tomoyo peeked into his room. "May I come in Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo questioned in a soft tone. Eriol turned and gave Tomoyo a questioning look, but nodded any way. He soon questioned her in a casual tone "Why did you want to come in here Tomoyo-san?"

She gave a thoughtful look for a moment and replied with a breezy tone "Because I was bored and wanted to have a conversation. Also I hardly know anyone here so I have no other choice, but to talk to you."

Eriol gave an outward sigh as he turned his chair to face her "Do you enjoy annoying me Tomoyo-san or do you really just want to talk?"

"Quite hostile aren't we Eriol-kun, and yes I would like to have a conversation with you." Tomoyo replied with a small delicate smirk.

"So my little obake mizu, what would you like to talk about?" Eriol questioned with a breezy tone facing Tomoyo....

A/N : Thank you Liwey for your review. Domo!

Points: 1 Tomoyo 0 Eriol

If any of you would like me to engage them in a verbal battle (Tomoyo and Eriol) please do tell me. Also if anyone could help me with the title, but the story does involve missing scrolls.....It just doesn't tie in!!! I cry out for help. **I don't have the right title!!!!!!!!!!!! ** N O O

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa again!

Well thank you everyone who gave me reviews. It is well appreciated. If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free to give them to me. Domo arigato minna!

**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE me!!  **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

A/N: authors notes.

_(Italic words): I shall butt into the story and make comments here and there!!! Please excuse me for the dysfunction of my story right now. _

**Translations for Japanese words:**

Geisha: Are professional female entertainers who perform traditional Japanese arts on banquets.

Domo arigato: Thank you.

Minna: Everyone.

-san: Formal.

-chan: Female friend, or someone who's younger than you.

-kun: Male friend.

-koi: Love.

Aiko: Beloved.

Obake: Monster.

Binji: Beautiful, pretty, attractive, gorgeous, and so on.

Anou: Umm.

**Chapter 1**

**The decision **

"Hmm....well might I ask what I am to do here at the Dow Temple, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo inquired with a thoughtful look. Eriol thought for a moment, as he did Tomoyo stared at him with a tender look soon looking away.

"Well...not a lot has been happening since the day Li-san, and Kiminoto-chan got hurt trying to find...ehm...Well I shouldn't really talk about that." Eriol airily replied.

Tomoyo gave him a questioning look, and soon quietly asked "When will I meet Kiminoto-san and Li-san? If I'm allowed to that is..."

"Well you would be welcome to meet us right now if you like." A male teenager with hazel eyes and brown hair said to Tomoyo.

"Li-kun don't be so mean....even if you are partially a yamiko." A female teenager behind him said. Her green eyes shone happily at meeting a new person.

"Hi I'm Sakura! What's you name?" Sakura inquired cheerfully.

Tomoyo gave Eriol a what-the-heck-is-happening-look and walked up to Sakura. "I'm pleased to meet you Sakura-chan. My name is Tomoyo." She said happily.

"Oi Eriol?!" Li hollered across the room.

Eriol stood up and walked over to Li and soon replied "You know Li, you could've just walked over. I mean you do have legs."

"Eriol I perfectly know that and am perfectly capable of walking. Also you failed to answer. I'll have to ask you....is Tomoyo your girlfriend?" Li questioned with a wide smirk. Eriol turned a pale shade of red, but quickly turned calm and collected "Li.... I ask the same for Sakura-chan. Is she your girlfriend?" Li soon coughed as Sakura gave him a very sever questioning look.

Li coughed and muttered that he heard someone calling him. "Li-kun!?!" Sakura said in an angry tone as she ran after him.

Tomoyo turned towards Eriol and inquired "What was that about?" Eriol shrugged and cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should go to the temple's garden. People usually like the tranquility there...."

Tomoyo raised her brow as she replied "Alright then..." She soon walked out of Eriol's room and into the main hallway that directed her to the temple garden.

Eriol sighed as he subtly watched Tomoyo walk to the temple garden. 'Maybe I should have told her....Nah. Besides the chance of her understanding is quite slim, but I know she would understand if she wanted to that is. Enough thinking of _her_ I should just concentrate on what to do for '

"Ah, whatever! I'll think about the scroll problem later" He sighed in a lazy tone. 'Although if I don't.....more trouble might rise for all of us...'

He walked over to his bed and started to read **_what the true meanings of elemental powers are_?  **

(Or better yet **_How to piss of women in 10 ways or less_** no misdemeanor intended. Nah he wouldn't be that mean....UNLESS _Dangerous pause occurs_ I would re-write him to act that way! MUHAHAHAH!!!! (Lightning crashes and thunder roars behind me) _Please don't mind me. I'll just be popping in and out of my story just because I'm hyper. Plus I want to lighten up the story if it goes a stray_....._which it has._)

'Eriol...' his conscience warned.

'I know I should be telling the others about the temples scroll problem, but even "you" should know they all need a break. We're only...anou...humans in a way.'

'You and your excuses, all you had to do was gather everyone and tell them that you need help with a temple problem, but NO-O! Mr. I'll-tell-them-when they're-ready, Sakura and Syaoran almost got hurt because of _you._ If you had told them about the scrolls that that escaped this could've be avoided and Tomoyo wouldn't have to be involved in this.'

'Great! My conscience has just become my mother...but _you do_ have a point....' Eriol sighed as he laid down his book onto his night stand and thought for a moment.

Eriol muttered under his breath "Perhaps I should just read over the files and problems before I tell them. Just to make sure..." Eriol soon walked out of his room closing his door behind him, as he walked to the library of the temple.

Sakura had dragged Syaoran over to the temple's garden and gave an exasperated sigh. "Syaoran Li you better start explaining you self and I mean **_now_**!" Sakura was obviously not a force to be reckoned with when mad. (_Even if it where in the Sakura Card Captor plot. Sakura would still be pretty scary when someone gets her mad. Author shivers in fear Back to the story. Gomen ne. Even if this is ExT it still will have SxS. Just so all of you know this. Author smiles happily._) ****

"Sakura it was just a little misunderstanding! She looked just like you! I'm sorry!" Syaoran apologized with complete sincerity. Sakura gave him a slightly doubtful look, but forgave him in the end. "Syaoran couldn't you tell between me and that...that hentai shoji?" "I know you well enough Sakura-koi. All you should really blame is my hormones. Again I ask you to forgive me aiko no Sakura"

"Flattery doesn't always help little wolf" Sakura commented with her normal tone. "You haven't called me that ever since we were eight...." Syaoran chuckled. Unknown to them someone with lavender orbs watching them behind a shrub.

'Aww kawaii! They look so cute together' Tomoyo thought happily, but something crossed her mind. 'What misunderstanding? Does this have something to do with the scrolls? I better go find out. Perhaps I should look for the information in the temples library.' A delicate frown appeared on her usual calm face, as she quietly got up and left them alone. Tomoyo gilded into the temple and soon started searching for the library.

Tomoyo encountered someone or rather something as she searched for the temple's library. A blue cat with butterfly wings came up to her eyeing her with a queer look. "_Who_ might you be? Has Master Dow sent you here because we lost some elementals that weren't ready? Or might you be Master Eriol's geisha?" The blue cat questioned while he eyed her.

"Well...anou...my name is Tomoyo Daidouji and Master Dow had sent for me because he knew I had elemental powers that might help. Although I don't know how I can help since no one is telling me anything around here. Also why would I be Eriol's geisha?" Tomoyo asked with a confused look which soon turned into a questioning one. "Who might you be then?"

"Well I'm Spinnel Sun, but most people have christened me as Suppi-chan. All because of an overly hyper cross dresser." Spinnel gave a tiered sigh and asked "Are you searching for the library Tomoyo-san?"

"Actually yes I am. If you wouldn't mind could you tell me which way it might be Spinnel-san?"

Spinnel thought for a brief moment with a mischievous smile and soon told Tomoyo which way to go.

Tomoyo searched the great wide halls of the temple for the corridor of paintings which lead to the library. She found that all the paintings had pictures of the scenery of the temple. The strange thing was when ever there was a cherry blossom tree in the paintings there would either be elemental kanjis intertwined or a young couple who looked very familiar. 'I wonder who they might be.' Tomoyo wondered as she wandered down the hallway of paintings which lead her to a pine door. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the library. Which was...not as normal as any other library; the ways were painted a warm yellowish tone and there where shelves on every wall. There was a small table and a few chairs around the room, and lamps that gave a warm glow for reading.

Tomoyo looked around and saw an azure headed teen slouched over three or four scrolls. 'I wonder what he might be researching...' Tomoyo quietly went over and looked at the scrolls. "What are you reading?"

Eriol jumped back slightly and gave Tomoyo a questioning look as why she was here. "You shouldn't concern yourself with what I'm reading, Tomoyo-san."

"But if it's a problem concerning the temple, I do and should. I have the right to do so, Eriol-san." Tomoyo retorted. "Quite an ill temper you have, Tomoyo-san." Eriol replied with a mischievous smile. "I only have an ill temper when I'm with you, obake. You shouldn't change the subject like that, Eriol-san." Tomoyo reached over and delicately took one of the scrolls, slightly brushing against Eriol's arm. A shiver went up Eriol's spine when Tomoyo passed him making very little contact. "Eriol-san are you alright?"

Eriol gave a slight flush which didn't happen often "I'm fine. Just read the scrolls okay, Tomoyo-san and I'll start re-reading the information on the problem again." Tomoyo gave Eriol a look. Which meant she would search him in a way that a person would look at you long enough to try and figure you out. "Eriol are you crushing on someone?" Tomoyo questioned as she re-read the data scroll. 'Ug...this is weird when someone starts reading your mind...Also kinnda' creepy.' Eriol slipping into one of his very crafted masks as he replied "Tomoyo-san, are you smitten over someone?" "Eriol-san quite changing the question before you answer or I'll have to find out my self...and I think you wouldn't want me to do that now do you?" Tomoyo inquired as she looked up from the data scroll giving him a warm and flattering smile. Eriol's normally pale skin flushed a tint of pink which caused Tomoyo to giggle slightly. As now she understood...and thought it was quite amusing really. 'Eriol likes me, eh? Nah, maybe I'm just hallucinating, ne?'

No you aren't Tomoyo's conscience stated. He's smitten' for you little shojo.

'Nah, he couldn't be could he?' Why don't you ask him then?

'Because I don't know if I feel the same way about him, or if he...wait! Why the heck am I have this conversation with my self!'

"Eriol-san do you like a girl I know?" Tomoyo asked now looking him in the eye. 'I never noticed how deep his azure eyes were.' Tomoyo thought quietly as she awaited Eriol's answer.

I so do put bad cliff hangers. Well wait up for the next chapter.

Thank you to all those who reviewed my story, arigato!!!! To all those who have some pointers for the story please contact me at . Thanks again.

Also to those who didn't review....**PLEAS READ AND REVIEW NOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and I'm sorry for the delay of this story, but high school can be hard on your brain.

**I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE me! **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

A/N: authors notes.

(_Italic words):_ I shall butt into the story and make comments here and there! Please excuse me for the dysfunction of my story right now.

Well here's chapter two

**INFO you might like to know:**

When you usually don't attach a san to a person's name sometimes/might mean you like them.

Gomenasai: Sorry.

-san: Formal.

-chan: Female friend, or someone who's younger than you.

-kun: Male friend.

-koi: Love.

Yami: dark

Hikari: light

**CHAPTER 2**

**Another strange day**

"Uhh...I think I...need to go. Yeah...nature's calling, and you can't hold nature. See ya' Tomoyo." Eriol stated as he rushed out of the room dropping his novel carelessly on the floor.

"That was rather odd" Tomoyo thought aloud as she picked up his novel and browsed though it. Tomoyo looked over the title and traced the gold letterings of **_what the true meanings of elemental powers are_? **'I would have never thought that Eriol needed more info about that….Oh well he is kind of an enigma of sorts any way.' Tomoyo soon placed the book down and gracefully walked out of the warmly lit library closing the lights on her way out. As she closed the door, she heard two echoing voices in the other corridor. Tomoyo silently snuck around the corner to see Eriol being interrogated by a "girl" with dark maroon hair.

"SO-O master Eriol you fancy her don't you?" The girl questioned in a sing song voice. "Nakuru you shouldn't concern your self with my so called love life, and besides I doubt she likes me," Eriol stated with a gloomy smile. "Master Eriol I'm sure she does like you all you have to do is ask her. It's easy! Look I'll ask her myself!" the cheery and overly hyper Nakuru proclaimed as she skipped over to Tomoyo's "secret" hiding place. "Tomoyo-chan do you like master Eriol? 'Cause I'm sure he really likes you," Nakuru questioned with a very cheer smile even as her brown eyes twinkled in mischief. "Pardon? He what?" Tomoyo asked with a trace of a pink flush on her cheeks.

Eriol quickly rushed over and clamped Nakuru's mouth. "Tomoyo-san she doesn't know what she's talking about! She's….sugar high right now and likes making up stories!" Eriol lied as he kept Nakuru from bighting her way free. "If she's making up stories then why don't you just let her say it because it's not true? Although, that doesn't explain the situation now does it," Tomoyo inquired with her brow arched. "Ummm" Eriol though and suddenly he snapped his fingers and dark clouds started appearing out of the once clear blue sky. "I think an ominous aura is coming closer he muttered and walked off to Master Dow's reading room.

Nakuru shook her head at her masters agitation when it came to Tomoyo-chan. 'Master must really like her to make fake black clouds come to the temple and leave when she does. He really needs some matchmaker help! I know……' A mischievous look appeared on Nakuru's face as she formulated a matchmaking plan for Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Nakuru-chan why do you think Eriol-san is acting so strange lately?" Tomoyo asked Nakuru with a concerned voice. "Ah Tomoyo-chan he's just fine," Nakuru happily stated as she skipped of to share her "brilliant plan" to Suppi-chan.

"Well today has been VERY different," Tomoyo muttered with a tired air in her voice. 'I might as well go to the library and read that book Eriol had left….Wait did I just call him Eriol and not Eriol–san? Nahh…' Tomoyo waved off the thought and glided through the warmly lit corridor that leads to the vast temple library. To make things a bit stranger she bumped into Eriol on the way there causing all the scrolls and books he had been carrying to tumble onto the floor. "Ahh…gomenasai Eriol! Here let me help" Tomoyo offered as she bent down and picked up some of the books and scrolls that fell.

Tomoyo hadn't noticed she had just called Eriol, Eriol and not Eriol-san, but he did. "Eh...Tomoyo-chan I can do that myself," Eriol stated with an almost undetectable flush, as he bent down and picked up the rest and tried to get the others that Tomoyo was grasping. "That's okay Eriol I want to help," Tomoyo retorted gripping on the books and scrolls she held.

"Tomoyo-san quit being a stubborn plum and let me have my books and scrolls back," Eriol ordered with an annoyed look on his once flushing face.

Tomoyo smiled and stubbornly stood her ground, "Eriol I'm not being "a stubborn plum" as you say. I'm being helpful in carrying these scrolls and books for you."

"Milady you aren't being helpful, you're being annoying," Eriol stated with a sickly sweet voice.

"You know you love me for that," she stated with a playful glare as she walked to her intended destination down the corridor. Eriol sighed and muttered under his breath before he followed her in pursuit, "If only you knew my Tomoyo-koi."

Unknown to either of them two pairs of eyes followed their path to the library. "I see that Master Dow had intended more from the girl then just her powers," a lavender swirled water spirit whispered to an azure yami spirit. "I know what you mean. Did you hear what the azure teen muttered?" He inquired pulling back the lavender swirled water spirit back in to the dark shadows. "No, but I know what he meant by the way his aura faltered slightly as he did," she responded in a hushed voice. The yami spirit smiled, "Poor Eriol-chan is in love with our little lavender mistress." "Yami I think you're right," she stated in a suddenly giddy voice. "Thanks Hikari. We best be going though or the others will sense our presence," Yami dictated in a low whisper, as he tugged his plotting matchmaker of a friend away. "B-but but!" Hikari stuttered in a whiny way. "Hikari if you don't move you butt they'll catch us and find what they're not supposed to yet," Yami seethed. "Fine," Hikari whispered glumly as she followed her fellow guardian.

**Hehehehehe………..**_What a cliff hanger eh? I'll get the other chapters up loaded next time. Please after you read review. _


	4. chapter 3

_Well hello my very few readers. This story does have a point to all of this jumbled mess I call a plot, but please be patient no one's really perfect._

_As the very well known disclaimer goes: I do not and will never own Card Capture Sakura._

_I would also like to say thank you to the people that have continued to read this strange tale I call the Elemental scrolls 1_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

A/N: authors notes.

(_Italic words): The slight bits of sayings and or quotes I might say during the story. _

Here's chapter three:

**The very uneventful day**

**In the previous chapter we read: **

Unknown to either of them two pairs of eyes followed their path to the library. "I see that Master Dow had intended more from the girl then just her powers," a lavender swirled water spirit whispered to an azure yami spirit. "I know what you mean. Did you hear what the azure teen muttered?" He inquired pulling back the lavender swirled water spirit back in to the dark shadows. "No, but I know what he meant by the way his aura faltered slightly as he did," she responded in a hushed voice. The yami spirit smiled, "Poor Eriol-chan is in love with our little lavender mistress." "Yami I think you're right," she stated in a suddenly giddy voice. "Thanks Hikari. We best be going though or the others will sense our presence," Yami dictated in a low whisper, as he tugged his plotting matchmaker of a friend away. "B-but but!" Hikari stuttered in a whiny way. "Hikari if you don't move you butt they'll catch us and find what they're not supposed to yet," Yami seethed. "Fine," Hikari whispered glumly as she followed her fellow guardian.

**Now here at the present:**

Two days had passed after Eriol and Tomoyo's strange, but amusing conversation. The days had passed as normally-this meaning that the shadowy characters had not yet appeared to unmask their strange plot- with only a few arguments to be heard about the echoing corridors of the temple mainly by Tomoyo and Eriol. The first rays of the new day streamed through Tomoyo's curtains as she brushed away the sleep sand in her eyes. The light had caused her walls to seem as though they were a cold stream. She had gotten out of bed and dressed in a dark lavender sweater and beige pants. "I haven't gotten an ounce of work in the two days that have past and it strikes me as odd that Eriol-san has been so argumentative with me lately," she stated as she brushed her hair up into a lose bun.

Suddenly her door was slammed open to reveal the xenial and very energetic stranger who was dressed in a very elegant white dress with her black hair tied in a neat French braid. This enigmatic person looked suspicious as Tomoyo stood and introduced herself. "My name is Tomoyo and what would be your name?" Tomoyo inquired as she stayed a safe distance away. "Oh don't be afraid my dear Tomoyo-chan I am a friend that will show to be useful-which here means something that will change the story is coming up soon-and tactful," the very bright lady stated. "What would your name my new and arcane friend?" Tomoyo questioned coming closer to see this person's face more clearly. "Ah I see you haven't given me your full trust well no matter. All you have to do is come with me because of an important cryptic-meaning private- meeting about the scrolls. This is of the utmost importance-meaning my strange and tactful plan will work on this young lady- Tomoyo-chan. You can call me Hikari," she said with a wide grin.

"Well if it's for the good of the temple's residents, then I have no choice do I." Tomoyo stated as she strode to Hikari's side with a nervousness that did not leave her aurora. 'This one will be much easier to catch because of how she is kind. I guess all I have to do now is get her to release the scrolls that are left: Mizu, Faiyuu, and Ming.' Hikari thought as she led Tomoyo into the temple's surreptitious room behind a very recognizable painting. "Where are we heading off to exactly Hikari-san?" Tomoyo asked in a half apprehensive and keen voice. "We are almost my dear," Hikari said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks- which in this case didn't mean she died on a track she prepared. Hikari noticed the sudden halt and turned to see Tomoyo give her a very suspicious look. "What?" Hikari demanded. "If it's a meeting then why am I the only one that you recruited?" Tomoyo questioned in a manner that would make you think she knew something more that others did. "Well that's was an absurd question to stop walking to the meeting. Everyone is already there," Hikari crudely stated losing her patience with Tomoyo. "It's not an absurd question! Master Dow had once told me in his informative letters before I came here that any meeting wouldn't be held in secrecy against other members," She stated as she backed away very subtly. Hikari sighed, "I knew a well read person such as your self wouldn't be so willing to fall into my plot so easily." Hikari advanced foreword as Tomoyo increased her speed as she started to sprint to the entrance. Hikari grumbled and opened her own scroll to find a suitable control spell. Tomoyo's lavender eyes searched for the right painting to go through and prayed to God that she had entered the right one.

She had escaped Hikari's clutches and menacing plot even if she didn't know what it truly was (_yet)_. Tomoyo scanned the room and thought it looked slightly familiar.

'Navy door, ivory curtains, silver computer, trophies, Eriol in a navy bed… Wait! Eriol? I must be in his room. Great, just wonderful, I landed in HIS room of all places. Now since he seems to be asleep I should be able to sneak out, but what if that strange Hikari person finds me in front of his door?'

'Girl! Get off of you butt already! Just wake up Eriol and ask him for some help. It's very easy to do you now.'

'That's easy for you to say you're my conscience!'

'Well get a move on now! Hikari could find you any second. Hurry up already!'

'FINE I'll go and wake him up.'

Tomoyo ascend from her lowered position and tip toed over to Eriol's bed and stopped and gazed at him. The light was trickling through the slit his curtains had made Eriol's face to give off an innocent glow. 'He looks so cute just laying there not that he isn't cute when he's awake, but he has a warmer disposition this way. I hope he doesn't become cross when I wake him.' Tomoyo was about to move closer when she noticed that Eriol was staring at her. "Umm….morning Eriol," Tomoyo replied awkwardly as she backed away slightly.

"I see you had enjoyed the view, but what strikes me as odd is why you're here so early and in my room." Eriol stated groggily as he stretched out. Tomoyo raised her brow and questioned, "Why would I just plain stare at you in this hour? I'm only here because I wanted to ask you if you'd be able to help me in a small problem that had occurred. That would be my whole purpose of coming here." Eriol gave Tomoyo a boyish grin and replied, "What do you need help with milady? Just to add you can sit down there's no need to stand there and cramp you legs."

Tomoyo gave him a grateful smile and sat down at the side of his bed and told him what had all happened. "….and that's how I ended up here," Tomoyo finished giving out a slightly aggravated sigh. "Well this sounds like a scroll spirit. She called herself Hikari and that must mean Yami here too, and they're probably trying to free the other scrolls that have been safely locked away. Although that wouldn't be possible since no spirit would be able to get to the door without someone from the temple." Eriol thought aloud. "What do we do now? I mean if they're both here and want to get the other scrolls that had been locked up couldn't they just posses someone?" Tomoyo inquired as a troubled look came over her features. "Actually they could've have done that, but they didn't for some reason. With that in mind they must be after one of the scrolls that have just been made then, but that wouldn't make sense." Eriol stated giving Tomoyo an alarmed glance. "It could be possible Eriol, besides Master Dow must have made it to be a powerful scroll and that's probably why they want it right?" Tomoyo said as she rose up and started pacing the floor. "That's why it seems to be so perplexing the only scroll that Master Dow had created would be the scroll that brings two people together, but he said he dumped that into the trash bin," he stated and suddenly an idea struck him- meaning that he had an idea and didn't die because of it. "You mean a spirit sort of like cupid right?" Tomoyo inquired in a calmed tone. Eriol gazed at Tomoyo's expression and sighed, "Well no and yes. I know this is very off topic, but could you leave for a moment I need to change. If you can't do that because Hikari might be lurking outside could you turn your back to me so I can change?"

Tomoyo flushed and stopped pacing and whipped around leaving Eriol some privacy to change. "I'm sorry," Tomoyo stated with guilt embedded into her words as she kept her back to him. "There's no need for an apology Tomoyo it's not your fault that a dangerous scroll is lurking about the temple," Eriol reassured her as he finished dressing up and stood up straight and tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder signaling her that she could turn around. "Well since they probably have found someone to do their bidding by now either by possessing them or tricking them we should keep alert," Eriol stated in a very stern tone. "Be careful Tomoyo," Eriol told her giving her a very soft gaze-which in this situation would cause one to think that he was in love or cared very deeply about her.

"Eriol you shouldn't worry besides what real harm could they do if they're just looking for something that's supposed to be in the waste bin, ne?" Tomoyo chirped as she walked cautiously to the navy door. Tomoyo opened the door carefully and glanced around and carefully and quietly went to warn Sakura and Syoran (_sp?_) before anything bad might have happened.

Eriol watched her as she made her way swiftly and quietly. 'I really have to get her out of my mind or else I'll fall for her.'

'Too late you already have. Or haven't you noticed the glances, and looks you tend to give her are very soft and loving. Or when and if you notice some guy being too nice to her you might feel a wave of anger and might want to fracture the guy so he would never be able to walk again?'

'One that would never happen….besides I wouldn't let it happen in the first place. Secondly I just care for her as a friend nothing more and she feels the same way about me.'

'Even though you have glasses you **are **truly blind.'

'Oh will you be quiet'

'Meh fine suit you disillusioned self.'

Eriol sighed and walked into his room closing the door not even noticing the ominous and slightly strange force that had passed him during his so called conversation. Yami shivered and slipped through Eriol's door and looked around. 'Why Tomoyo might like this young man is beyond me. He doesn't even know he's started to love her yet. I guess we do have to unleash the amorous spirit onto them after all.' He went and hid behind Eriol's shadow and watched him as he did some investigating about the so called lost scroll.


End file.
